


Cute French Girl

by LovesWifi



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Field Trip, Flustered Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette's class is on a trip to Stark Tower, and Peter gets a little flustered.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781227
Comments: 13
Kudos: 491





	Cute French Girl

There was a French class that won the giveaway field trip. Tony joked about the cute French girls and how he should ask one out. He should’ve known that the French girls would be cute, but he didn’t expect her to be that cute. “Focus,” Tony said, looking up from what they were working on.

“I can’t,” He mutters, looking back down at the project.

“Why can’t you?” Tony asks, looking up his totally not son.

“Look at her,” Peter says, nodding his head to the bluenette from the French class.

“The blue-haired girl?”

“Maybe,” Peter sighs.

“You’re blushing!”

“No, I’m not! It’s just the light?” Peter says, hiding his blushing face in his hands.

“You should ask her out,” Tony says, teasingly.

“I don’t speak French,” Peter groans. Tony smirks before approaching the class. “Welcome to my tower,” Tony greets with his signature smile. He got a couple of confused looks before the blue-haired girl spoke up.

“Sorry, monsieur my classmates are incompetent and decided that they didn’t want to learn any English,” she says with a sigh, before translating what he said.

“Marinette! Bustier can somewhat understand English,” A blond boy says. Tony raises an eyebrow looking over the group.

“She’s just as bad as them, don’t worry.”

There was French chattering during the interaction between the blond and the blue-haired girl, Marinette. “Would you be able to tell me what they’re saying?” Tony asks, directing the question to Marinette.

“Sure, the sausage haired girl says, don’t worry, he knows me. He just doesn’t want me to be in the public eye, ya know? He knows me because I’m dating his son,” Marinette says. “Sorry, she has a lying problem, and my classmates are too stupid to realize she’s lying.”

“Peter,” Tony calls, looking at the boy, who was trying to like he was working. 

“Yes, Mister Stark,” He asks, looking up from his work, with a quick glance at the bluenette.

“Apparently, you’re dating a sausage head girl,” Tony shrugs.

“What!” Peter gasps, an exasperated look spreading across his face with a quick glance. “I’m not dating anyone.”

“Well then let’s call up Pepper and get a lawsuit written up,” Tony shrugs. “You got that Friday?”

“Finally,” She sighs. “Someone gonna do something about it.”

“You’ve been dealing with this for a while?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You have no idea,” Marinette responds, shaking her head.

“How about as a thank you, you go out with Pete here,” Tony asks, pulling into a side hug. Peter’s face is red beyond belief.

“No no you don't-” 

“I would love to, he’s pretty cute,” Marinette says, adding a wink.

“Just leave me here to die,” Peter mutters his face a fatal red.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
